De vacaciones en Venecia
by Goku-Milk
Summary: AU. Las vacaciones no siempre resultan como fueron planeadas. Una turista acosada y un distinguido detective descubrirán el amor, mientras intentan resolver el misterioso caso. GXCC.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!

En cuanto a este fanfic, es probable que algunos lo hayan leído anteriormente puesto que lo había subido con la cuenta que extravié. Pero no se preocupen, no sólo estoy volviendo a subirlo sino que he alterado algunas cosas que me parecieron que no estaban correctas desde lo gramático así como también desde el contenido de la historia, por lo que habrán cosas nuevas e interesantes.

Me interesa mucho sus opiniones y sugerencias, son el motor de mi inspiración. Por favor, siéntanse libres de expresar lo que piensan.

No los retengo más, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **De vacaciones en Venecia**

Prólogo

Por el lúgubre callejón se oía claramente el eco de los veloces pasos...

 _Tac Tac Tac Tac Tac..._

Un sonido seco, casi aterrador.

Mientras corría, uno de sus pies pisó el charco de agua que cubría el desnivelado suelo empedrado. La fría y sucia agua salpicó sus desnudas piernas, ya acalambradas de tanto correr. Su falda le resultaba incómoda, su camisa apretada, su indomable cabello rubio molesto. El calor había invadido su cuerpo hasta el punto de agobiarla, ahogarla en su propia agitación. Quería detenerse y poder recobrar el aliento... sólo por un segundo... sólo una profunda respiración para poder recuperar energía... sólo... ¡No! ¡No quería!¡Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que jamás vuelva a respirar, o quién sabe qué...!

« _ **¡Aiuto, per favore Dio!**_ », pidió suplicante la joven mujer en sus pensamientos.

Desgraciadamente no notó la baldosa levantada. Por lo menos no hasta que su tacón se topó con ella. La piel se rasgó en sus rodillas, la leve sangre se asomó por las lastimaduras. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de su boca. Temblorosamente trato de levantar su adolorido y cansado cuerpo. Fue en vano. Volvió a caer desarmada y sin fuerzas. ¡Pero no quería morir!¡Claro que no! Con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos cerrados, decidió intentar de nuevo. Intentar levantarse y salir huyendo. Intentar conservar su vida. Pero ni siquiera eso le pudo ser concedido.

Al abrir sus ojos quedó inmóvil. Los zapatos negros estaban frente a su cara. En ese momento nada cruzó su mente. Ningún pensamiento, ni racional, ni irracional, nada. El miedo invadió su cuerpo por completo, estaba sumergida en el terror... ¡En el horror!

Automáticamente levantó su cabeza temblorosa, pasando su vista por aquella persona que la seguía durante ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo. Desde sus elegantes zapatos, sus ojos resbalaron por toda aquella figura oscura que la miraba desde arriba. Juró ver una mueca, una sonrisa siniestra y aterradora en aquel rostro indescriptible para ella. Aquel rostro cubierto por la oscuridad de la profunda noche... de la profunda noche en aquella ciudad de calles de agua...

Continuará.

* * *

Significados en español

 _ **¡Aiuto, per favore Dio!:** ¡Ayuda, por favor Dios!  
_


	2. Pisando Venecia

N/A:

Hola! **Akane Kou** , **MIKASHIMOTA Z** , **Nadesko** , **haide** , **Cloud9** , lectores e invitados, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me han animado mucho para continuar este fic. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, tal como había dicho, con nuevos cambios para que todo se adapte mejor a la historia. Hice mención de algunos lugares que existen realmente en Venecia. Esto es por si alguien quiere echarles un vistazo y darse una mejor idea de las características del lugar. De todas formas yo pongo la imaginación por sobre toda referencia. Está a disposición para quien la prefiera.

Los dejo con el primer capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Gracias por leer!

— (diálogos)

« » (pensamientos) **  
**

* * *

 **De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 1: Pisando Venecia

—Hemos llegado. —anunció el hombre al volante.

La gran barca se había detenido justo frente al lujoso hotel _Gritti Palace_.

Uno de los pasajeros, una joven y bella mujer de cabello negro y brillante se acercó al extremo de la embarcación para apreciar mejor el antiguo edificio.

—Tenga cuidado _**signorina**_ , no querrá caerse —le oyó decir a un pasajero a su lado.

Su voz la sacó de su ensueño. Había esperado tanto por este momento que ya dudaba que fuera real. La brisa acarició su rostro y su largo cabello mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa agradecida. A continuación, tras el nuevo anuncio, el grupo de pasajeros descendió de la embarcación junto con su equipaje.

Rápidamente, fueron recibidos por el personal del hotel que los condujo hacia el hall.

— _ **Buongiorno**_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, _**signorina**_...?

La morena fijó la vista en el hombre que le hablaba, parecía ser el recepcionista.

—Mao, Chichi Mao —contestó—. Tengo hecha una reservación.

—Permítame un momento para corroborar los datos... —pidió tras la computadora—. Chichi Mao... ¡Oh! ¡Usted es la ganadora del concurso de comida! —exclamó mientras la mujer sonreía orgullosa—. _**Felicitazioni**_ , su reservación es por quince días. Le apartamos la Suite 81 —le informó mientras entregaba las llaves a un miembro del personal—. Muzio la escoltará a su habitación. Que disfrute su estadía en _**Venezia**_.

— _ **Grazie**_. —contestó dulcemente mientras su escolta cargaba su equipaje.

Una vez ingresó a la gran y lujosa habitación situada en el tercer piso, y luego de darle una generosa propina a Muzio; la mujer de nombre Chichi se dirigió hacia la amplia cama para dejarse caer de espalda, con los brazos abiertos.

—Ah... ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin unas vacaciones dignas! —dijo la bella morena con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Sintió una corriente de aire acariciar su cuerpo y se dispuso a ir hacia la ventana. ¡La vista era magnífica! Desde que llegó, había quedado fascinada con la antigua arquitectura de la ciudad, aún así, nada se le comparaba a la cristalina y verde agua que la rodeaba. Parecía de ensueño. El hotel estaba situado sobre el canal principal de Venecia, por lo que el movimiento de embarcaciones era bastante frecuente. No podía quitar la vista de aquella imagen, era como si estuviese viendo un cuadro artístico.

Sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos y sentía la calidez del sol que iluminaba su rostro de color marfil.

A pesar de estar a aquella altura, aún podía oír el ajetreo de las conversaciones de la gente. Pronto, la idea de recorrer la ciudad la emocionó. Estaba impaciente.

Rápidamente comenzó a acomodar la numerosa cantidad de ropa y objetos que conformaban su equipaje. Una vez todo en orden, tomó su bolso de mano y se dispuso a recorrer la ciudad.

«Vaya... sí que hay mucha gente...», pensó mientras inspeccionaba el agitado lugar repleto de personas.

Había una gran cantidad de gente hospedada en el hotel, pero nada comparado con la muchedumbre con la que se topaban sus ojos en aquel instante. La zona céntrica era increíble, y era de esperarse, después de todo Venecia era uno de los centros turísticos más importantes de Italia. Era lógico que la encontrara en aquel caos de ruido y movimiento continuo.

Durante el resto del día recorrió varios lugares, entre ellos, el _Palacio Ducal_ y l _a Basílica de San Marcos_. Se detuvo a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes más tradicionales, queriendo probar algún plato típico del lugar. Al momento de retirarse, observó cómo tras una acalorada discusión una de las meseras arrojaba a un hombre al agua. Terminó por armarse un alboroto. Pero la morena no le prestó mucha atención al asunto. Había quedado fascinada con la exquisita comida y estaba determinada a intentar cocinarla ella misma.

Al continuar con su recorrido, en un par de ocasiones perdió el rumbo quedando desconcertada respecto a su ubicación, pero de alguna manera lograba hallar la forma de volver a orientarse en aquella ciudad desconocida para ella.

En cuanto anocheció, la belleza del lugar la impresionó. Venecia era muy hermosa durante el día, pero de noche se sentía la verdadera magia. Las calles y canales eran iluminados por antiguos faroles que generaban ese clima romántico tan característico de aquel ambiente, y las serenatas tocadas a la luz de la luna, sólo profundizaban su belleza. Las personas se mostraban tranquilas y calmadas, muy contrariamente a como sucedía durante el día. Todo era más pacífico y relajante en aquella calurosa noche.

Luego de caminar unas calles, adentrándose en una zona no tan concurrida, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga?

—¿Chichi? ¡Soy yo, Bulma! —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Bulma? ¿Cómo estás? Que extraño que me llames a estas horas... —comentaba la morena mientras mantenía el paso.

—Lo siento, es que he tenido tanto trabajo que no pude llamarte antes, ¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cómo está todo por allí? ¿Cómo la estás pasando? —preguntó ansiosa su amiga.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Venecia es hermosa! Todo es tan encantador y relajante… ¡Realmente son unas vacaciones grandiosas!

—Me alegro de oír eso, Chichi ¡Ya no puedo esperar para terminar mis asuntos aquí y reunirme contigo! ¡Uf! Pero tengo para algunos días más…

—¿Si? Pues espero que los soluciones pronto "señorita ocupada", porque Venecia es hermosa y todo, pero yo me aburro estando sola… —dijo lo último en tono lastimero.

—¡Oh, Chichi! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Con la gran cantidad de hombres guapos que deben haber por allí tienes entretenimiento para rato. —comentó de manera graciosa.

—¡Bulma! De nuevo con lo mismo… cuando dije que quería tomar vacaciones, claramente dije que quería desligarme de todo, absolutamente de todo ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no. Pero vamos… es una oportunidad excelente para aprovechar. Quién te dice… quizás hasta encuentres al hombre de tu vida… ja, ja, ja —se burló su amiga.

—Ja. Si, claro Bulma… —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Oh, vamos, no te enfades… Tengo que colgar. Te llamo luego.

—De acuerdo, adiós ¡Ah! ¡Y envíale saludos a Yamcha! —dijo intentando ocultar una risa burlona.

—Muy graciosa, Chichi. Adiós —contestó Bulma con sarcasmo, antes de colgar.

La bella morena se rió de la contestación de su amiga mientras intentaba guardar su celular. Pero de repente, sintió un tremendo tirón de su brazo y un gran dolor ocasionado por el mismo. Tardó un segundo en asimilar la situación ¡Alguien le había arrebatado su bolso! Fue tan rápido, que el mismo tirón hizo que se le cayera el celular al suelo rompiéndose en varias partes.

—¡No! —gritó Chichi, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber si ver a su celular destrozado o al sujeto que iba corriendo con su bolso— ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No huyas! —gruñó y gritó furiosa cuando vio la figura de aquel hombre encapuchado perderse en una esquina. A continuación, la morena se arrodilló en el empedrado suelo, tomando entre sus manos los restos del artefacto— ¡Maldición...! ¿Por qué me tenía que suceder a mí? —se preguntó mirando con los ojos empañados su bonito celular destrozado.

Continuará.

* * *

Significados en español

 ** _Buongiorno:_** Buenos días

 ** _Signorina:_** Señorita

 _ **Felicitazioni:**_ Felicitaciones

 _ **Venezia:**_ Venecia

 _ **Grazie:**_ Gracias


	3. Turno nocturno

N/A:

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me ponen muy contenta! Tengo en cuenta todas las opiniones y sugerencias que escriben.

 **haide** , también me encantaría conocer Venecia! Es un lugar hermoso. El encuentro entre Goku y Chichi sucederá antes de lo que imaginas ;). **Hannah-asdfghkl** me alegro mucho que te guste el fic! Sé que el otro tiene muchos seguidores y voy a continuarlo, no se preocupen. No quiero volver a dejarlos colgados. **MIKASHIMOTA Z** , **foxqueen** , **Alice** , muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo tanto o más que el anterior! **Mysterious Anon** es genial que te guste este tipo de AU! Cuando la idea de este fic me vino a la cabeza supe que tenía que ponerme a escribir. Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos también! **Akane Kou** tuve en cuenta tu sugerencia de hacer los capítulos más largos y creo que pude lograrlo con este, al menos un poco. Intentaré que los próximos también lo sean, incluso más. Espero volver a tomar pronto el ritmo de la escritura pues como dijiste, me ha pasado factura al pasar tanto tiempo.

El motivo por que cual me demoré un poco en actualizar fue porque tuve que asegurarme que el orden de los sucesos no resultasen confusos y que todo concuerde, tanto en este como en los próximos capítulos. Al leer comprenderán por qué.

En fin, no los retengo más ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 2: Turno nocturno

El ventilador del techo giraba haciendo un sonido mudo. La brisa que producía atravesaba la piel de los dos hombres que permanecían encerrados en la oficina. Podían verse las cenizas levemente encendidas y el cigarrillo apagado, aún desprendiendo humo, sobre el cenicero de vidrio.

Detrás del escritorio, un hombre alto, de gran musculatura y cabellos negros alborotados, se encontraba cómodamente recostado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y los pies sobre su escritorio.

Frente a él, otro hombre estaba sentado en una silla jugando cartas. Era de muy baja estatura pero también pronunciada musculatura. Ocultaba su calvicie con el gorro que formaba parte de su uniforme de policía.

—Oye Goku, ¿Recuerdas a la hermosa mesera que vimos en aquel restaurante? —preguntó el policía sin dejar de mirar su juego de cartas.

—¿Te refieres a aquella mujer rubia que casi mata a un cliente por no haberle dejado propina? —respondió el detective posando su vista en su viejo amigo.

—Si, exactamente ella… ¿Crees que si la invito a salir también corra la misma suerte que aquel tipo?

—Pues no lo sé, Krilin… pero no me gustaría terminar en el agua inconsciente. Debió dolerle mucho cuando se dio la cabeza con la góndola. Pobre sujeto...

—Si ¿Verdad? —rió el calvito, contagiando también a su amigo.

Ambos hombres rieron a carcajadas recordando aquel hecho anteriormente vivido, horas atrás. En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un anciano calvo, que llevaba un traje marrón y lentes negros.

—¡Jefe! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

Goku se cayó al suelo y Krilin dio un salto hacia atrás poniéndose pálido, mientras las cartas volaban a su alrededor.

—¡Con que aquí estás, Krilin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve a tu trabajo, que hay de sobra! —ordenó el anciano.

—¡S-Sí Señor! —respondió nervioso el calvito con gorra dejando rápidamente el lugar.

—¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Hum!

—Aww… eso me dolió… —decía el detective sobándose la cabeza.

—Goku ¿Aún sigues aquí? —preguntó el anciano notando al detective en el suelo. —¿Planeas quedarte hasta que anochezca? Creí que te habías ido hace horas…

—Je, je es que me quedé revisando unos papeles y bueno, luego llegó Krilin y aprovechamos para hablar —explicó poniéndose de pie.

—Con que Krilin ¿Eh? Ese muchacho siempre trata de evadir su trabajo. Anhela convertirse en detective pero a este paso nunca dejará de ser tan sólo un aprendiz —dijo acercándose a la ventana para apreciar la vista, aunque más bien parecía estar meditando—. Ciertamente no lo culpo. Sé que en temporada alta hay mucho trabajo, demasiado para mi gusto debo decir. Pero aún así, debemos atender nuestras responsabilidades.

—No me gustaría estar en su lugar… —comentó divertido el detective.

Los lentes del anciano brillaron repentinamente.

—Que curioso que lo menciones, Goku. Justamente venía a preguntarte cómo va el caso del acosador ¿Has hecho algún progreso?

—Eh… bueno… je, je verá… no le he dedicado mucho tiempo a ese caso realmente… —dijo nervioso.

—¿Y a qué caso le has dedicado tu tiempo? —preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Pues… —el detective dudó, pero finalmente tomó coraje—, he estado revisando los archivos y

noté algo raro con la investigación del forense… —Roshi suspiró, ya se lo había visto venir—, y creo que habría qu-

—¡Goku! —lo interrumpió—¿¡Robaste de nuevo los archivos del caso 1023!?

—¡Pensaba devolverlos, Señor! —se defendió.

—¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo muchacho tonto!? ¡Un día de estos te pescarán en el acto y ni siquiera yo podré salvarte! ¡Haces todo lo contrario a lo que uno te dice!

El detective bajó la vista arrepentido. El anciano notó su mirada triste y no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento.

—Escucha Goku… —dijo con calma—…sé que quieres encontrar al asesino de Gohan, pero debes entender que el caso ya está cerrado. No podemos hacer nada... Lo mejor es dejar que tu abuelo descanse en paz.

El detective más joven frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Roshi lo observó atentamente. De manera amistosa le dio dos palmadas en su brazo para animarlo.

—Estoy seguro que Gohan está orgulloso de ti.

El peli-negro mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. Luego cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de volver a mirar al hombre que le había enseñado todo sobre su vocación.

—Pero yo no —finalmente dijo.

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. Esta se abrió lentamente revelando la figura de Krilin.

—Disculpe Jefe… pero Ten- es decir, el teniente Ten Shin Han lo necesita…

—¿Ten Shin Han? Me pregunto qué querrá ahora… —comentó poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

—Creo que es sobre el caso del asesino Tao Pai Pai. Parece que encontraron nueva evidencia de su último crimen.

—¿Nueva evidencia? Será mejor que vaya enseguida —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Goku… aquel que está pendiente del pasado termina no teniendo futuro. Ya deja de abrir viejas heridas… no le des más vueltas al asunto. —antes de salir se detuvo—¡Ah! Y Krilin…

—¿Si Señor? —preguntó sorprendido el policía que ya se había adentrado de nuevo en la oficina.

—¡No te hagas el idiota y sigue trabajando! ¡Mañana por la mañana quiero ver tu informe sobre mi escritorio! —le ordenó.

—¡Si Señor! —respondió bien erguido, el calvito. Cuando su jefe cerró la puerta, dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Bien… ¿En qué estábamos?

—Krilin… si Roshi te ve de nuevo aquí se enojará mucho.

—No te preocupes. Ten Shin Han me dijo que el asunto que tenía que hablar con el jefe era muy importante y lo mantendría ocupado por bastante tiempo. Además, mi primer turno termina dentro de una hora. Para cuando Roshi regrese, yo ya no estaré aquí.

—Je, je si que te las ingenias amigo —comentó agarrando su abrigo del respaldo de la silla.

—Lo sé, soy muy bueno en ello —dijo orgulloso—. Por cierto Goku… tu… no estás ocupado esta noche… ¿Verdad?

—¿Uh? ¿Ocupado? Pues… no he tenido nueva información sobre ningún caso que esté siguiendo… así que… no, no tengo nada que hacer… pensaba ir a descansar ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo.

—Pues verás… no me lo vas a creer, ¿Recuerdas al cliente que fue arrojado al agua por la hermosa mesera? ¡Resulta que vino a presentar una denuncia contra ese restaurante justamente por aquel incidente! ¡Si salgo para cuando comience mi segundo turno, llegaré para interrogarla antes de que se vaya a su casa! ¡Es la excusa perfecta para poder hablar con ella!

—Pero Krilin, a partir de media noche tú eres el único a cargo de las declaraciones y las denuncias. Si te vas no quedará nadie que las tome.

—Es por eso, Goku, que tú harás el trabajo por mí. —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera un segundo Krilin! ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de que te veas con la _**ragazza**_ del restaurante, pero por nada del mundo volveré a suplantarte! ¡Además esa no es mi área! —dijo el detective sin gustarle para nada la idea.

El policía frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Lo lamento por ti, mi querido _Holmes_ , pero lo harás! ¿O acaso olvidaste el favor que te hice el día de la revisión física?

Al oír eso, el hombre más alto palideció.

—Pero esta bien… supongo que puedo recordarle al jefe Roshi que uno de los detectives no asistió a la revisión ese día… es más, también puedo decirle qué es lo que fue a hacer en realidad…

—¡No, Krilin! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡No lo hagas! —suplicó acercándose a su amigo.

—¡Bien, entonces me suplantarás!

—¡Oh, vamos Krilin, no me hagas esto! ¡La última vez estuve como dos horas tomándole la declaración a un tartamudo! ¡No pienso volver a hacerlo! ¡Además odio ese trabajo!

—¿Más que a las inyecciones y al castigo que te impondrá el jefe cuando le diga que estuviste hurgando en los archivos, pero esta vez de su oficina?

Goku tragó con dificultad el nudo que tenía en su garganta y luego bajó su vista en señal de derrota. Ante ese acto el policía sonrió ¡Tenía la victoria asegurada!

—Está bien… tú ganas… —dijo para nada contento—¡Pero será la última vez que lo haga!

—No te preocupes, a esa hora ya no viene casi nadie. —dijo felizmente recogiendo las cartas.

El detective suspiró. Esa iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

 _Unas seis horas después..._

Procedió metódicamente. Con calma, como siempre lo hacía. Terminó de verter el líquido, y se incorporó quitándose los guantes. Retrocedió dos pasos para contemplar su obra. Magnífica. Observó su reloj, casi media noche. Todo iba según lo planeado, como siempre, impecable y sin errores. Cuando se dispuso a guardar los elementos en la bolsa sintió la vibración de su celular. Inconscientemente dejó escapar un gruñido. No era momento para que lo molestasen.

«En 10 minutos, ya sabes dónde.» leyó en el mensaje.

Se enfureció. ¡Nadie debía interrumpir aquel momento! ¡Su momento!. Se encargaría de ajustar cuentas más tarde, pero ahora y muy a su pesar, debía apresurarse. Rápidamente se colocó un nuevo par de guantes y comenzó a guardar los elementos restantes. ¡Odiaba tener que proceder de aquella forma! ¡La improvisación era un acto mundano! Se sentía sucio... ¡Su magnífica obra estaba manchada! Su pulso y su respiración se aceleraron ante ese pensamiento. Notó la luz de una ventana por sobre su cabeza ¡Eso no debía suceder!. Sin perder tiempo, tomó la bolsa y se adentró hasta el fondo del callejón. Comenzó a trepar hacia un techo. Era la mejor ruta de escape en caso de que llegase la policía... de esa forma no podrían seguirlo tan fácilmente.

Con agilidad y destreza atravesó gran parte de la ciudad. A lo lejos, pudo oír las sirenas de las patrullas. Era momento de descender hasta el suelo. A continuación, se deshizo de la evidencia tal como había planificado. Todo limpio. Ahora, sólo restaba dirigirse a la zona señalada.

—¿Si? Pues espero que los soluciones pronto "señorita ocupada", porque Venecia es hermosa y todo, pero yo me aburro estando sola…

La vió moverse en cámara lenta. Su cabello caía como una cascada negra y profunda mientras se mecía sobre su espalda. Su seductora piel de color marfil, tan suave y frágil como la porcelana, le pedía fervientemente que la desnudara. Aquellos ardientes y tentadores labios reclamaban los suyos con desesperación. Todo... ¡Todo en su lujurioso cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos! ¡Podía sentirlo!

Comenzó a seguirla. Ella no lo notó puesto que se encontraba en un punto que lo mantenía imperceptible a sus sentidos. La observó dar cada paso, imaginando todas las cosas que podría hacerle a aquel perfecto cuerpo. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Si... podría convertirla en una obra magnífica...

De repente, descubrió que había terminado con su conversación telefónica. Debía irse, un asunto más urgente lo reclamaba. Pero no la dejaría ir, la encontraría como sea. Con gran velocidad, corrió hasta ella y fácilmente le arrebató su bolso de mano. Eso sería un comienzo. Continuó a toda prisa y dobló en una esquina sin detenerse.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No huyas! —La oyó gritar a la distancia.

Sonrió de nuevo. Si... definitivamente la convertiría en su obra maestra.

* * *

 _A media noche..._

Ingresó a la comisaría y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Krilin, dispuesto a cumplir con el trabajo que debería realizar su amigo. Saludó a algunos colegas en el camino.

Una vez allí, se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar casi desierto, pero no le dio importancia. Supuso que estaba de suerte.

«Aún hay tiempo para ordenar comida, ¡Aprovecharé que no hay nadie!» sonrió observando su reloj. Se acercó al teléfono y a continuación marcó un número que tenía muy bien memorizado.

—Restaurante Chino —habló una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Al detective le fascinaba la comida oriental. Estaba acostumbrado. Su abuelo se la preparaba siempre de niño y era casi una tradición. Pero desde que había muerto, no tuvo más opción que ir a este tipo de restaurantes para poder degustarla. No es que se mostrara reacio a la comida italiana, todos los días la comía ¡Y le encantaba! Bueno, hasta ahora no había comida que le desagradase… pero siempre que tenía una oportunidad, se daba ese gusto.

—Buenas noches. Me gustaría ordenar comida a la comisaría principal —dijo alegre.

—Bien, ¿Tiene número de cliente o es la primera vez que ordena en este lugar? —preguntó la mujer oriental.

—Si, mi número de cliente es 0924.

—0924… aquí está, Son Goku... ¡Son Goku! —dijo sorprendida—¿U-Usted es S-Son Goku? —preguntó asustada al reconocer el nombre del único cliente que lograba agotar a sus cocineros.

—Si —contestó con calma.

—Oh… ¿V-Va a ordenar lo de siempre, señor?

—Si.

—B-Bien… la comida estará allí en cuarenta minutos —informó la mujer.

—De acuerdo ¿Vendrá Mai? —preguntó.

—No señor, hoy no está de turno. Otra chica le llevará el pedido.

—Oh, bien… _**addio**_. —saludó antes de colgar.

El detective se encontraba solo en aquella parte de la comisaría, a excepción de un policía que en ese momento se mantenía ocupado con varios informes. No había trabajo que realizar. Para su suerte, todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado, quizás.

«Vaya, esto si que es aburrido... Krilin tenía razón, a estas horas no viene nadie.» pensó mientras se recostaba sobre la silla y apoyaba sus negros zapatos sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

Posó su vista en un portarretratos que se encontraba allí. En la fotografía pudo verse a sí mismo junto a Krilin, pero más jóvenes. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Por aquel entonces eran tan sólo unos iniciados en el departamento. Ambos soñaban con convertirse en detectives. Él lo logró primero, pero los motivos que lo empujaron a progresar tan rápido no eran precisamente felices. Su sonrisa se borró. Recordó aquella noche en que todo cambió para él. Nunca lo olvidaría...

Sacudió su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en ello. Su jefe tenía razón, era lo mejor. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, después de todo. El caso llevaba cerrado varios años ya y parecía que continuaría así a pesar de sus intentos.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Tenía hambre y el gruñido de su estómago se lo recordaba constantemente. Reemplazó sus pensamientos anteriores por unos que incluyesen comida. Ya se le hacía agua la boca con sólo imaginar la diversa y abundante cantidad de platillos frente a él. Con la tranquilidad del lugar y con aquellas deliciosas imágenes en su mente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó completamente dormido y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

 _Media hora después…_

 _Pac Pac Pac_ (retumbó el seco sonido del vidrio al ser golpeado)

Goku se despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué… Qué pasó? —preguntó desorientado y somnoliento.

—¡Detective Son!

El detective posó su vista en la puerta de la oficina. A través del vidrio de la misma, pudo ver al otro policía llamándolo mientras sostenía el tubo del teléfono pegado a su oreja.

—Parece que hay alguien en la puerta —dijo señalando la entrada principal— ¿Podría echarle un vistazo? Yo estoy ocupado con una llamada.

Goku se refregó un ojo mientras el policía se retiraba. Observó su reloj. «00:27 a.m.»

Dio un largo bostezo y estiró sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Podía oír el golpeteo insistente.

—Si, espere un momento… —dijo a unos pasos de distancia.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una hermosa mujer morena y de piel pálida. Por algún motivo se frotaba suavemente el brazo. Cuando ella lo vio, repentinamente detuvo aquel movimiento. La observó detenidamente hasta que el aroma captó su atención.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya llegó la comida! —dijo sonriendo abiertamente a la muchacha.

Continuará.

* * *

Significados en español

 _ **R**_ _ **agazza:**_ mujer joven

 _ **Addio:**_ Adiós


	4. Caos en la comisaría

N/A:

¡Hola queridos lectores!

 **Nadesko** , **foxsqueen** , **MIKASHIMOTA Z** , **haide** , **Alice** , **Cloud9** , **Akane Kou** , lectores e invitados, ¡Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Estoy muy feliz! Me demoré un poco en subir este capítulo, ciertamente fue porque quise hacerlo más largo y necesitaba que todo coincida. Una buena noticia es que también me demoré porque comencé a escribir el próximo capítulo de mi otro fanfic, por lo que aquellos que lo siguen, muy pronto podrán leer la actualización de la historia.

En cuanto a este capítulo, espero que todo se entienda. Como en los anteriores, he estado intentando jugar con el tiempo y cómo se relacionan los hechos entre sí. No estoy 100% segura de si está todo claro, cualquier cosa, les pido que si es el caso, me lo hagan saber para poder buscar una alternativa más clara.

Los dejo con el capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 3: Caos en la comisaría

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Chichi oyó la voz provenir detrás de ella. Al voltear, vio a una mujer de cabello azul que la miraba preocupada.

—Escuché que alguien gritaba unas barbaridades y me acerqué a ver qué sucedía —continuó. Luego bajó la vista hacia las manos de la pelinegra— ¿Se rompió tu teléfono?

—Me acaban de robar —soltó de inmediato en tono triste y enojado. Casi haciendo un puchero.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Chichi dudó un momento en si debía o no confiar en aquella persona. Luego de lo que acababa de suceder, debía ser precavida. La observó. No parecía alguien amenazante, más bien, todo lo contrario. Aparentaba ser alguien amable y su preocupación hacia ella parecía ser genuina. Decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Estoy bien... pero ese bastardo se robó mi bolso ¡Me ha dejado sin nada! ¡Y para colmo, mi celular está hecho trizas! ¡Cómo quisiera... cómo quisiera...! —decía apretando la mandíbula y sus puños con gran ira, destrozando aún más lo que quedaba de su teléfono.

Al ver la reacción de la turista, la peliazul intentó calmarla.

—Tra-Tranquila, con ponerte así no lograrás nada. Lo mejor es que vayas a la policía, ellos seguramente podrán ayudarte.

Ante sus palabras, la morena reflexionó e intentó tranquilizarse. Era cierto lo que decía esa mujer, pero no podía evitar sentirse furiosa con ese sujeto y consigo misma por haberle permitido robarle tan fácilmente ¡Jamás le habían robado antes! ¿¡Cómo pudo haber bajado la guardia!?. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. Pensar de esa manera no solucionaría nada en este momento.

—Supongo que tienes razón... —dijo resignada.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?—observó la peliazul, mientras se incorporaban—. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte...

—Gracias... a decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de dónde hay una comisaría.

—No te preocupes, la comisaría principal se encuentra a tan sólo unas cuadras de aquí. Te llevaré con gusto... por cierto, mi nombre es Lunch.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Lunch —saludó con una leve inclinación—. Yo soy Chichi.

* * *

Ambas mujeres llevaban ya unas calles caminando, por lo que habían comenzado a platicar animosamente luego de entrar en confianza.

—Y entonces me inscribí en ese concurso —decía la pelinegra—. Habían muchos participantes y todos de distintas nacionalidades ¡Y sus platillos eran increíbles, no te imaginas! Tuve que esforzarme mucho para avanzar en cada ronda.

—Wow ¿Y ganaste? —la peliazul permaneció pensativa por un momento— ¿Sabes? Es curioso... yo tengo un res-

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —la interrumpió una voz firme.

Ambas posaron su vista en la mujer rubia que se les acercó repentinamente. Chichi se sorprendió. Era exactamente igual a Lunch, excepto por el color de pelo y la cara de pocos amigos.

—Lanch... —nombró la peliazul con sorpresa.

—Te dije que fueras a buscar las provisiones —desvió su vista hacia la morena—, no a dar paseos nocturnos.

—Fui, pero en el camino me encontré a Chichi —explicó mientras la presentaba—, le acaban de robar y me ofrecí a acompañarla a la comisaría.

Aquello pareció molestar a la mujer rubia.

—¡No estamos para hacer caridad! —dijo tajante. Ante su actitud, Chichi frunció el ceño—. Si no vienes ahora, olvídate de nuestro trato. —amenazó cuando comenzó a alejarse.

—Discúlpala... —dijo Lunch una vez que la mujer estaba lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de sus palabras—. Ayer discutió con su novio y ha estado con ese humor desde entonces. Él trabaja en la comisaría... creo que por eso se acaba de ir tan molesta.

—Oh... no te preocupes. —dijo Chichi sin saber realmente qué decir—... ¿Es familiar tuyo?

La peliazul soltó una risita.

—Si, ella es mi hermana. Somos muy parecidas ¿verdad? —comentó divertida y luego posó su vista en la rubia que parecía estar esperándola a unos metros de distancia—. Creo que es mejor que vaya con ella... si voy a la comisaría seguramente se enfadará. Lamento no poder acompañarte, Chichi.

La morena sonrió.

—Me has ayudado suficiente. Gracias.

—Si sigues por esta dirección, en un par de calles verás la comisaría —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo y sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo para entregársela a la morena—. Si necesitas algo puedes encontrarme allí... Bien, ya me voy ¡ _ **Addio**_ , Chichi! ¡Que tengas suerte!

—Adiós Lunch ¡y gracias por todo! —se despidió mientras observaba correr a la peliazul hacia su hermana casi idéntica. Luego de un momento, desvió la vista hacia la tarjeta que tenía en su mano— _Kame House_... qué extraño nombre para un restaurante... —comentó para sí misma.

* * *

—Dígame Dr. Gero ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Señorita Brief, iré al grano. Ha llegado a mis oídos un rumor acerca de que es la poseedora de un artículo muy valioso. —decía el anciano por medio de la videollamada.

—Soy poseedora de muchos artículos valiosos. Sea más específico.

—Estoy al tanto de su adquisición en la subasta de York.

—No he asistido a la subasta de York este año, Dr. Gero.

—Me refiero a la subasta del año pasado. Estoy infinitamente interesado en ese artículo en particular.

Bulma entrecerró lo ojos levemente. Todo en torno a ese artículo era demasiado extraño. Incluso había sido subastado bajo condiciones extrañas. Pero lo que realmente no entendía, era que más allá de ser una pieza extremadamente fina y exquisita, no tenía ningún otro valor, y sin embargo, le habían hecho ofertas realmente descabelladas con tal de hacerse con ese objeto. Parecía haber otro motivo detrás del simple afán de un coleccionista empedernido.

—Lo siento, ese artículo ya no está en mi poder. —contestó finalmente.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Había un interesado y llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¿Y quién es ese nuevo poseedor?

Bulma sonrió.

—No estoy autorizada a decírselo, Dr. Gero. El interesado exigió mantener el anonimato.

—Srta. Brief, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —insistió, con una mirada penetrante—. Sólo necesito un nombre y usted fijar un precio... sea cual sea.

La peliazul frunció el ceño totalmente ofendida.

—¿¡Pero por quién me toma!? ¿¡Acaso olvidó con quién habla!? ¡Soy la gran Bulma Brief! ¡Heredera y empresaria de Capsule Corp.! ¿¡Cree usted que haría algo tan poco profesional como eso!?

El anciano se mantuvo en un serio silencio por un momento.

—Sea como sea, averiguaré ese nombre, Srta. Brief. Lo quiera usted, o no. —dijo con un tono amenazante.

—Esta conversación se acabó, Dr. Gero. —finalizó la peliazul y luego colgó la videollamada. «¿Quién se cree ese viejo? Amenazar a la gran Bulma Brief de esa manera... ¡ja! Se necesita mucho más para asustarme.» decía mentalmente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia una mesita al otro lado de la oficina. Sobre esta se encontraba una pequeña caja de madera. La abrió, develando dos hermosas esferas naranjas, ambas con cierto número de estrellas dentro. Las observó fijamente, con admiración. «De lo poco que pude averiguar sobre estas rarezas es que sólo hay siete y todas con distinta cantidad de estrellas. Aunque es cierto que una ya no está en mi poder, estoy segura que no tardarán en averiguar que conservo otras dos... Debo mantener la discreción hasta que pueda averiguar más sobre ellas.» meditaba mientras tomaba una de las esferas y la contemplaba en su mano.

* * *

Luego de casi media hora de aquel detestable incidente, al fin había logrado llegar a su destino.

—Si… espere un momento. —dijo la voz de un bostezo, del otro lado de la puerta.

Chichi estaba cansada. Después de haber caminado todo el día, sus piernas estaban acalambradas. A eso había que sumarle el disgusto y la desilusión que se llevó de la ciudad. ¡Su primer día en Venecia y le habían robado su bolso! Y para colmo, su brazo no dejaba de dolerle desde el tirón que recibió cuando le robaron.

«Si… ¡Qué gran forma de comenzar mis vacaciones…!» pensaba la morena sarcásticamente, mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

Su vista se posó en el hombre que había abierto la puerta frente a ella.

«Oh, por Dios…» Chichi abrió sus ojos en el escepticismo, y sintió de golpe su corazón retumbar en su pecho con fuerza ante la sorpresa.

¡No esperaba encontrarse con un hombre tan guapo! Su alta estatura, su cabello azabache (aunque despeinado), su gran y sexy musculatura bajo aquella blanca camisa, su inocente mirada, y ese tierno gesto en su apuesto rostro la dejaron estática por un momento.

De repente, por algún motivo, aquel hombre sonrió grande y abiertamente sin dejar de observarla. Chichi no pudo describir lo que sintió, pero quería seguir viendo aquella encantadora y apuesta sonrisa de niño por el resto de su vida.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya llegó la comida! —dijo un Goku entusiasmado.

Cuando su cerebro procesó la información que había recibido tras oír las confusas palabras de aquel hombre, reaccionó.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confusa. «¿Perdón? ¿Acaso dijo comida? ¿Qué me vio, cara de _**fegato alla veneziana**_ o qué?» pensó desconcertada.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! —dijo el detective muy contento—. Pero… ¿Dónde está la comida? —preguntó intrigado al notar que aquella mujer no tenía nada en sus manos.

—¿Comida? —preguntó atónita.

—¡Ay no! ¡No me digas que te la olvidaste! —dijo desesperadamente hambriento.

«¿Pero qué-? ¡Este tipo está loco! ¿De qué habla?» se preguntaba Chichi mirándolo desconfiada. «¿Me habré equivocado de lugar? Quizás ésta no sea la comisaría…» levantó su vista para leer el gran cartel: **COMISARÍA PRINCIPAL DE VENEZIA** «Mmm… no, no me equivoqué»

—Siempre pasa lo mismo con las 'nuevas'… primer día y ya se olvidan el pedido… —suspiró el detective poniéndose una mano en la cara. Luego la miró de nuevo—. No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu jefe. Pero debes volver y traerme la comida ¿Si? No te la vayas a olvidar —decía mientras se disponía a volver a entrar.

—¿Jefe? —se preguntó —E-Espera… —trató de detenerlo—, creo que hay un malenten-.

— _ **Arrivederci**_ —la interrumpió y luego cerró la puerta en su cara.

Chichi se quedó con la boca abierta observando la puerta cerrada frente a ella ¡No podía creerlo!

—¿Pero qué-? Grrr… ¡Oye, vuelve aquí y abre la puerta ahora mismo! —gritó furiosa dando fuertes golpes a la puerta. —¿¡Qué no me escuchas!? ¡Abre la maldita puerta, ahora!

 _Pum Pum Pum Pum_ (Sonaba fuertemente la puerta golpeada)

—¿Pero quién demonios se cree ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atreve a cerrarme la puerta en la cara? ¡No puedo creerlo! Y yo que pensaba… ¡Huy! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

 _Pum Pum Pum Pum_

—¿Uh? ¿Pero qué sucede? —se preguntó Goku, cuando escuchó la puerta ser fuertemente golpeada. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, para encontrarse a la misma mujer, pero ahora furiosa.

—¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cerrarme la puerta en la cara de esa forma!? ¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? —gritó Chichi mientras con su dedo índice empujaba a Goku haciéndolo retroceder.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás loca? ¡O-Oye espera…! —decía mientras era empujado por la escandalosa mujer.

—¡No! ¡Espera tú! ¡Yo estoy cansada de esperar allí afuera!

—¿Cansada de esperar? ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el que ha estado esperando durante 40 minutos. Y todo para que te olvidaras mi comida… deberías prestar más atención.

—¿¡Pero de qué demonios estás hablando!? ¡Desde que abriste la puerta no has dejado de decir que tengo que traerte comida! ¿¡Acaso me viste cara de delivery!?

Para ese entonces Goku había quedado acorralado contra la pared. El detective la miró confundido.

—Pues… si. —contestó sinceramente.

—¿¡Cómoo!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? —gruñó acercando amenazadoramente su rostro al suyo, dejando una distancia muy corta entre ellos.

—P-Pues que si, ¿A-Acaso no eres la… la chica del restaurante? —tartamudeó nervioso. Esa mujer realmente daba miedo.

—¿¡Qué restaurante!? ¡Yo no trabajo en ningún restaurante!

—¿¡No!? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar con desconfianza, acercando aún más su rostro al de ella.

—¿¡Que si estoy segura!? ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¡Ya te dije que no trabajo en ningún restaurante! —Chi Chi continuó gritándole a ese hombre que lograba agotar toda su paciencia.

— _ **¡Va bene!**_ ¡Ya entendí! ¡ _ **Perdonami per favore signorina**_ , es que yo la confundí con una chica del restaurante chino! —trató de disculparse el detective antes de que aquella mujer lo asesinara.

—¿¡Me confundiste con una chica del restaurante chino!? ¿¡Y por qué supusiste que yo trabajaba en ese restaurante!? —interrogó con sus brazos en jarra.

—Pues… en primer lugar, por sus rasgos orientales —explicó—, aunque... uno de sus padres no es chino ¿cierto?

Chichi se sorprendió ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Pero lo que me hizo llevar a mi deducción, fue… —continuó—...su aroma.

—¿Mi-Mi aroma? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ¿¡Qué tiene mi aroma!?

—Huele… —dijo cerrando sus ojos y concentrando sus sentidos en olerla.

La morena se ruborizó inmediatamente. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? ¡Ella no lo había notado si quiera! ¿Cómo pudo suceder? En fin… ahí estaba ella contemplándolo embobada. Aquel apuesto hombre que había logrado irritarla tanto estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, olfateándola… sintiendo su aroma… su exquisito aroma…

—…a comida.

—¿¡A comida!? —la morena sintió cómo su romántico ensueño se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

—¿Acaso comió spaghetti? ¡No! ¡Espere, ya sé! ¡Es un plato japonés! ¡Es **_ramen_**! ¿Verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado el detective.

 _¡Plaf!_

 _Diez minutos después…_

—Más le vale que se apure, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo y no planeo desvelarme toda la noche —dijo Chichi sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

—De acuerdo... —dijo Goku apoyando su mano en la mejilla colorada—¡Qué carácter…! —susurró molesto mirándola de reojo.

—¿Dijo algo?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Sólo que… ¿Qué denuncia quería hacer? —preguntó sentándose en la silla de Krilin, enfrentando a la mujer.

—Quiero denunciar un robo.

—Aja… ¿Y qué clase de robo fue? —preguntó, ahora revisando unos papeles para llenar.

—Me acaban de robar mi bolso en la calle.

Goku dejó escapar un largo suspiro de aburrimiento y luego sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la morena.

— _ **Va bene**_ , le diré esto... —comenzó—, cientos de turistas vienen todos los días por la misma denuncia... Está en _**Venezia**_ , aquí los robos de bolsos son muy comunes y frecuentes. Detrás de eso, hay un mercado negro en donde los carteristas rápidamente se deshacen de los objetos de valor, y aquellos que no les son de utilidad simplemente son eliminados para no dejarlos como evidencia.

—¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que es un negocio tan bien preparado que realmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer para recuperar sus pertenencias. Estamos intentando dar con los "cabecillas" de la organización pero vaya haciéndose la idea de que no volverá a ver lo que perdió —explicó con naturalidad—. Tendremos suerte si atraparemos al sujeto que robó su bolso... Yo le recomiendo que olvide todo el asunto y continúe disfrutando el resto de su estadía en Venecia. —finalizó con una sonrisa amable.

Chichi lo miró atónita ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Cómo podía decir todo aquello como si fuese algo tan sencillo y sin importancia? ¡Eran SUS cosas! ¡Durante SUS vacaciones! No permitiría que ningún maleante se saliera con la suya luego de haberse metido con ella. Su sangre hervía de sólo pensarlo.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve!? —exclamó furiosa con sus manos sobre el escritorio—. ¿Que lo olvide, dice? ¿¡Que lo olvide!?

Ante los gritos de la mujer, el detective se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento. Sí que daba miedo.

—E-Entiéndalo _**signorina**_ , no es nada personal pero sería una tontería intentar atrapar al que robó su bolso... ¡No lo encontraríamos nunca! —explicó intentando calmarla y luego procedió con seriedad—. Es mejor centrarse en quienes dirigen toda la organización, en los peces gordos. Ellos son los que realment-

—¡Eso a mí no me importa! —lo interrumpió—. ¡Usted es policía! ¡Se supone que debe atrapar a los ladrones! ¡Quiero que vaya ahora y encuentre al sujeto que me robó! ¡Y quiero mis pertenencias! ¡Es su obligación!

Goku suspiró resignado. ¿Acaso no comprendía las prioridades?

—Se equivoca, nosotros estamos para asuntos más importantes. Además, no debió vagar sola por las calles a estas horas, es muy peligroso. Tuvo suerte de que sólo le robasen su bolso, debe ser más precavida la próxima vez. Pero no se preocupe, en _**Venezia**_ venden bolsos muy bonitos. —dijo levantándose de su silla.

—¿A dónde va? ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

—Claro que si, además me estoy muriendo de hambre… —decía dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—¡No! —exclamó Chichi interponiéndose en su camino, bloqueando la puerta— ¡Usted es un policía y le exijo que cumpla con su deber! ¿¡Acaso tiene idea por todo lo que tuve que pasar!? ¿¡Tiene idea de lo que llevaba en ese bolso!? ¡Pues déjeme decirle... —continuaba la morena eufórica y sin perder detalle en lo que decía.

El detective intentó pensar en una forma rápida de salir de aquel embrollo para poder ir a comer, pero no pudo hacerlo. La tenía tan cerca que no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente mientras ella seguía con su parloteo. ¡Estaba hecha una furia! Un leve rubor de ira adornaba su rostro, sus labios rojos y suaves no dejaban de moverse, y su largo cabello suelto estaba un poco desordenado, seguramente producto de un ajetreado día. Estaba preciosa, pensó. Mientras ella continuaba con su perorata, él bajó su vista notando los movimientos de su cuerpo. Estaba agitada y no dejaba de hablar a mil por hora. Realizaba numerosos ademanes de forma enérgica y acalorada. Notó cómo la ropa se abrazaba a su esbelta figura, y cómo su escote permitía ver levemente aquellos redondos y perfectos...

—¿¡Me está escuchando!?

—¿Uhm? —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al cruzar nuevamente sus ojos con los de la morena.

—¿¡Acaso no ha escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le dije!?

Goku abrió la boca para contestarle pero no sabía qué decir. Estaba confundido por toda la situación.

—¡Quiero hablar con su superior! —ordenó la morena con autoridad.

—¿Con mi superior? —preguntó desconcertado.

—¡Si! ¡Voy a hacer que lo despida! ¡No es más que un policía incompetente!

—Se equivoca... yo no soy policía.

Chichi quedó atónita ante semejante declaración.

—¿Cómo que no es policía? ¿¡Me está tomando el pelo!?

—No, es la verdad, no soy policía.

—¿¡Entonces, quién diablos es usted!? —gritó furiosa.

—Soy un detective. En realidad, yo trabajo en otra área, estos asuntos no me incumben —le explicó.

—¿¡Y por qué demonios no lo dijo antes!? ¡Me ha estado haciendo perder el tiempo! —gritó la morena, aturdiendo al pobre Goku.

—Porque usted no lo preguntó —contestó mientras se cubría los oídos y hacía una mueca de dolor.

—Usted... le juro que voy a… voy a… —gruñía Chichi ya con la paciencia perdida.

—¡Detective!

 _Pac Pac Pac_ (retumbó el seco sonido del vidrio al ser golpeado)

Detective y turista fijaron su vista en el policía que llamaba desesperadamente.

—¡Detective! ¡El acosador volvió a atacar!

Continuará.

* * *

Significado en español

 **Fegato alla veneziana:** Hígado a la Veneciana (comida italiana compuesta por hígado bovino y aros de cebolla salteada)

 **Arrivederci:** Hasta pronto

 **Va bene:** De acuerdo

 **Perdonami per favore, signorina:** Perdóneme por favor, señorita

 **Ramen:** Comida japonesa que consiste en sopa de fideos de arroz, con pezcado y verduras.


	5. La quinta víctima

N/A:

¡Hola a todos!

¡Lamento mucho el retraso! He conseguido un nuevo empleo y ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Intentaré actualizar más seguido pero sepan que no abandonaré estos fics. Si, hablo en plural porque como he mencionado anteriormente, sigo escribiendo el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic. No está del todo cerrado, por ese motivo no lo he subido aún, pero pronto lo haré.

¡Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregar a mis fics como favoritos! Me alientan mucho a continuar estas bellas historias. Me puse muy feliz al saber que les gustó el capítulo anterior. El primer encuentro entre Goku y Chichi tenía que ser algo especial y divertido, y claro, las cosas no podían salir tan bien entre ellos desde el comienzo. Al menos no con la racha de mala suerte que viene teniendo la pobre Chichi.

En fin, tengo muchas más cosas para decir pero no quiero retenerlos. ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo también!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y siéntanse libres de dejar sus opiniones!

* * *

 **De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 4: La quinta víctima

Eran las 2:11 a.m. cuando el automóvil de aquel color oscuro y brillante azul metálico, se detuvo frente a la escena policíaca. La puerta del espléndido BMW M3 se abrió rebelando la imagen del detective Son Goku, quién se apresuró en atravesar aquella multitud compuesta por vecinos, policías, peritos, periodistas y toda aquella clase de gente que nunca falta cuando ocurre alguna novedad de estas. El detective mostró su credencial a los oficiales, antes de cruzar la cinta amarilla que tenía escrita **'** _ **vietato entrare'**_ por todos lados, dirigiéndose luego hacia lo que parecía ser un cadáver cubierto por una tela blanca manchada con un líquido oscuro.

—Otra víctima. —dijo el jefe Roshi situándose al lado de Goku, sin quitar la vista del cuerpo cubierto.

El detective arrugó la nariz al percibir aquel aroma ya reconocido en ocasiones anteriores. Ese olor fuerte y dulce. Se puso en cuclillas y quitó la tela del cadáver.

—Vino. —dijo observando a la bonita mujer rubia, cuyo cuerpo sin vida estaba bañado en vino tinto.

—Así es. Parece que nuestro amigo le sigue convidando vino a sus víctimas.

—Con esta ya son cinco. —dijo Goku reincorporándose.

—Su nombre era Florencia Pastorino. —le informó Roshi —Tenía unos 21 años. Nació en Génova y hacía dos años se mudó a Venezia para poder completar sus estudios de profesorado. Una chica muy bonita y 'rápida' según el testimonio de algunos vecinos, quienes afirman no haberla visto en los últimos tres meses. Extraño ¿No?

—Muy extraño. —corrigió Goku observando los moretones en el cuello de la joven— Estrangulamiento. Ese bastardo… ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo?

—Una vecina. Al oír un ruido, salió a la calle creyendo que era su marido, pero lo que encontró no fue otra cosa que un cadáver.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Goku sabía muy bien que ante un crimen, el primer sospechoso es aquel que lo descubre primero.

—Es esa mujer que está allí. —le indicó el anciano.

El detective observó a la mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, mientras un médico le entregaba un vaso de agua junto con lo que parecía ser un calmante.

Goku se acercó a la mujer y se sentó junto a ella, en la ambulancia.

—¿Usted es quién encontró el cuerpo? —preguntó el detective.

—Si… —se limitó a decir ella.

—Soy el detective Son Goku. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del suceso.

—¿¡ _ **Da capo**_!? ¡No! ¡No! ¡ _ **Per favore**_! ¡Quiero olvidar todo lo que ví! ¡Desearía no haber salido nunca de _**mía casa**_! ¡Fue horrible! —dijo paranoica.

—Y sin embargo yo necesito que recuerde y me explique todo con lujo de detalle en lo posible. Será la última vez, lo prometo. —dijo tratando de convencer a la pobre mujer que parecía un manojo de nervios.

La señora observó a Goku mientras este le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa a la cual no se le podía contestar con un 'no'. Suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

— _ **Va Bene**_. Pero sólo por esa encantadora sonrisa de _**bambino**_ que pone.

El detective rió y luego prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

— _ **Va Bene**_. Antes que nada, necesito que me diga su nombre.

—Amalia. Amalia Rossetto. —contestó.

—Bien Amalia, cuénteme. ¿Cómo encontró el cuerpo?

Otro largo suspiro salió de la boca de aquella mujer.

— _ **Io**_ estaba sola en _**mía casa**_ … como de costumbre… —dijo con una mirada triste—. Estaba _**dormendo**_ , cuando de repente unos ruidos extraños me despertaron. Parecían venir del callejón.

—¿Cómo eran 'esos ruidos'? —preguntó interesado el detective.

—No sabría decirlo bien… pero eran como… como quejidos… como si alguien estuviera agitado.

Goku se detuvo y comenzó a analizar los datos.

—Dijo que estaba _**dormendo**_ cuando unos ruidos que según usted, provenían del callejón, la despertaron ¿ _ **Certo**_?

—Certo. —admitió ella.

—¿Dónde _**dormiva**_ usted?

—En _**mía abitazione.**_

—¿Y dónde está su **abitazione**?

—En el tercer piso. Es aquella que da al callejón. —dijo señalando a lo lejos, una de las ventanas que daban al callejón.

—¿Le importaría si me relata los hechos allí mismo? —preguntó el detective con algo en mente.

—Como guste, detective. Pero no sé de qué le serviría. En _**mía abitazione**_ no ocurrió nada realmente interesante.

—Eso déjeme deducirlo a mí. —dijo Goku poniéndose de pie.

A continuación ambos se dirigieron al edificio veneciano.

* * *

Chichi salió furiosa de la comisaría. Ahora se dirigía hacia el hotel en el que se había instalado ese mismo día. La noche era oscura, pero la enorme luna alumbraba bellamente las calles, y en los canales, se reflejaba con un tono verdoso.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —se decía la morena para sí misma, mientras atravesaba las empedradas calles—. ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo que ellos no se harían cargo del robo de un bolso? ¿¡Y para qué demonios están entonces!? —seguía maldiciendo cuando llegó al hotel y subía los escalones de la entrada—. ¡Sólo me hizo perder el tiempo! ¡'Hombre' tenía que ser!

— _ **B-Buona notte**_. —saludó Muzio sustituyendo su amable sonrisa por un gesto nervioso y sorprendido ante 'las actitudes' que tenía aquella mujer. La misma a la que había ayudado con su equipaje esa misma mañana y que ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente, por no decir... loca.

—¡ _ **Grazie**_! —contestó Chichi de mal humor, intimidando a Muzio y al resto del personal, mientras ingresaba al hotel—. ¿Qué detective ni qué nada? ¡Completo imbécil! ¿Y cómo fue que me confundió de esa manera? Como si yo fuera un delivery… ¡Y encima de todo se fue corriendo! ¡Cobarde descarado… ¡Ash! ¡Ya basta Chichi! —se interrumpió ella misma—, ¡Debes dejar de pensar en eso! ¡No vale la pena! —terminó de decirse cuando ya se encontraba frente a la recepción para pedir las llaves.

Tanto el personal como los demás huéspedes que se hallaban en el hall observaron sorprendidos a la extraña mujer que refunfuñaba furiosa mientras atravesaba la sala y se alejaba, dejando el lugar en un silencio incómodo y lleno de murmullos sobre ella.

Ignorando completamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Chichi subió al tercer piso sintiendo que le llevó toda una eternidad. Recorrió el lujoso y largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave. Caminó lentamente, arrastrando sus adoloridos pies por la alfombra, hasta situarse frente a su gran cama. Se quitó sus zapatos y luego se derrumbó boca abajo sobre ella. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con la extrema suavidad de las sedosas sábanas y su cuerpo revotó ligeramente sobre el abultado y esponjoso colchón, se sintió tan relajada, que por un momento creyó estar sobre una nube.

Estaba tan exhausta, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para cambiarse. Sentía sus párpados tan pesados que le resultaba sumamente difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo encajó con tal comodidad en aquella cama, que era incapaz de no acceder a sus relajantes tentaciones. La morena tomó la abultada almohada de plumas, y enterró su cara en ella, sintiendo su suavidad.

Había sido un día tan agobiante... Luego de haber realizado aquel largo viaje, recorrió a pie, durante todo el día, gran parte de la ciudad. ¡Durante todo aquel largo y caluroso día! ¡Ella sola, sin compañía alguna!. Pero además, tuvo la desgracia de padecer un robo. Un robo que no es de importancia, un robo que no tiene solución, según ese tonto policía ¡Que ni siquiera era policía, sino detective! Pero claro… ¿Qué tiene de importante el robo de un pasaporte, de un documento de identidad, de una licencia de conducir, y todas esas cosas estúpidas que no sirven para nada…? ¡Ja! Un detective que no sabe distinguir entre una chica 'delivery' y una mujer como ella.

—Vaya detective… —susurró Chichi enojada y soñolienta—. Pero me pregunto si lo del _**ramen**_ fue una coincidencia… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Claro que lo fue! No hay forma de que supiera que lo último que cociné fue _**ramen**_ … ¡Y yo no tengo olor a comida! ya lo comprobé… —dijo oliéndose por enésima vez—. Además no cocino desde que salí de mi casa, y ni siquiera tenía puesta esta ropa. Simplemente… adivinó… —trataba de auto-convencerse mientras no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que se veía aquel detective cuando explicaba sus deducciones.

Finalmente y con aquella encantadora imagen, Chichi logró quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

—Así que esta es la _**abitazione**_ … —comentó Goku inspeccionando la habitación—. Mmm… parece corriente. Muebles sencillos… objetos comunes… nada fuera de lo normal. —estudiaba el lugar, cuando se cruzó con la ventana— ¿Esta es la ventana que da al callejón?

—Si, es justamente esa. —respondió la señora Amalia.

Goku sacó su cabeza por la ventana para inspeccionar.

—¿Pero qué-? ¡No se ve nada! —dijo sorprendido cuando miraba hacia abajo aquella oscuridad que apenas le permitía distinguir algunos tachos de basura.

—Y le aseguro que sin las luces de las patrullas se ve todavía más negro —aseguró—. Como ya le había dicho antes, escuché unos ruidos que provenían del callejón. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana, pero no pude ver nada. Creí que-

—¡Amalia! —la interrumpió la voz de la persona, quien seguido de policías acababa de entrar en aquella habitación—, ¡Amalia! ¡ _ **Amore**_! ¿Quieres explicarle a estos policías que yo no tuve nada que ver con ningún asesinato? ¡Creen que he sido _**ió**_! —dijo muy preocupado el hombre a quien los policías comenzaron a sujetar.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Goku.

— _ **Mío marito**_. —dijo Amalia propinándole a continuación una tremenda bofetada a aquel hombre.

 _¡Plaf!_ Sonó tan fuerte que incluso se escuchó el eco en el callejón.

Ante esto Goku se tocó su propia mejilla, recordando que hacía tan solo un rato él había recibido una igual.

—¡ _ **F**_ _ **iglio**_ _ **di**_ _ **puttana**_! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Estabas con ella! ¿¡Verdad!? —gritó alterada aquella mujer.

—P-Pero _**amore mío**_ ¿De qué _**parlas**_? —decía su esposo fingiendo no saber nada.

—¿¡Que de qué _**parlo**_!? ¡ _ **P**_ _ **arlo**_ de que me engañas con esa _**puttana**_! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te juro que te _**ammazzo**_! —dijo cuando comenzó a armarse el alboroto.

Un policía tuvo que sujetar a la alterada mujer, ya que esta tenía toda intención de matar a su esposo.

Goku simplemente se puso una mano en la cara. Realmente estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de otro escándalo, y mucho menos de ese tipo. Las relaciones entre parejas no eran su fuerte. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar aquello? Él simplemente quería hacer su trabajo. Pero ahí estaba, de alguna forma, metido en ese 'loquero'.

—¡Maldito! ¡Mientras tú te divertías, yo me encontraba con un cadáver! ¡Me habría encantado que el sujeto de la capucha te hubiera hecho lo que a aquella mujer! ¡ _ **F**_ _ **iglio**_ _ **di**_ _ **puttana**_! ¡Suélteme le digo! —dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia el policía que la sujetaba para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Entonces el detective reaccionó de golpe.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo!?

* * *

La misteriosa figura se detuvo en mitad de la oscura calle. Finalmente había cumplido con aquel asunto que lo requería, aquel mismo que había interrumpido y arruinado, en cierta forma, su última obra. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y verificó la zona con cautela. Aún podía oír a lo lejos las sirenas de las patrullas. La policía continuaba rondando las calles en su búsqueda.

Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño bolso carmesí que llevaba en su mano. Lo abrió y comenzó a revisar los objetos que habían en él. Entre ellos, encontró un folleto del Hotel **'Gritti Palace'** y un diccionario traductor italiano. También halló un pañuelo con las iniciales **'C. M.'** bordadas en él. Lo llevó a su nariz y lo olfateó profundamente quedando excitado con el extraño aroma de aquella fragancia. Continuó revisando, ahora con desespero, hasta que se topó con un lápiz labial. Lo abrió y comenzó a lamerlo. Podía sentir la esencia de los labios de aquella mujer y lo estaban dejando extasiado. Impaciente por saber más sobre ella, continuó hurgando cuando unos documentos llamaron su atención. El sujeto observó la imagen 4x4 de la hermosa turista y luego leyó la información.

Apellido: Mao

Nombre: Chi Chi

Edad: 25 años

Estado Civil: Soltera

Nacionalidad: China

Entonces, una sonrisa siniestra emergió de los labios de aquel desconocido.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que había estado en la escena del crimen. Cansado, el detective Goku caminó en la sala, haciendo rechinar la lustrosa madera con cada paso que daba. Se despojó de su abrigo y lo arrojó sobre el oscuro sillón que se encontraba en medio de aquella sala, la cual a pesar de estar desordenada, no perdía su elegancia. Tenía muchas cosas de gran valor, bueno… su casa era 'bastante acogedora'. No podía negar que tenía un buen sueldo ¡Y sobre todo cuando trabajaba en 'casos privados'! pero esto casi nunca ocurría, por lo general, sólo aceptaba trabajar junto con Krilin y los demás, en los asuntos que la policía no podía resolver. A menos claro, que aquel caso privado fuera realmente interesante para él.

Todo aquello gracias al viejo Roshi, cuyas sabias enseñanzas lo instruyeron en su carrera detectivesca, llevándolo a resolver cada caso con extrema cautela y eficacia. Así fue como caso tras caso fue construyendo su reputación, lo que posteriormente lo llevaría a la recompensa económica.

Pero esto no era algo que le importara demasiado al hombre de cabellos alborotados. Al menos no la parte económica. Él se conformaba simplemente con una buena comida, una cómoda cama y un lugar tranquilo para poder trabajar. Lo indispensable según él.

Mientras Goku se arremangaba la camisa para ponerse más cómodo, un sonido captó su atención.

 _Bgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

—¿Uhm? Ah… Je je, ahora que lo recuerdo… nunca pude comer la comida china que encargué... —dijo de manera graciosa con una mano detrás de su cabeza, recordando la agitada noche—. Mmm… ni modo, buscaré algo en la cocina.

A continuación se dirigió a su lugar favorito de toda la casa.

—¡ _ **Mal**_ _ **e**_ _ **dizione**_! ¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo! —exclamó desesperado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras observaba el refrigerador, que al igual que la lacena y los demás lugares estaba vacío. —¡Olvidé hacer las compras!

Continuó buscando con la esperanza de hallar algo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Suspiró y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con un dedo mientras pensaba alguna solución.

—Ni siquiera puedo contar con las sobras… esas ya me las comí ayer. —dijo lo último con un tono lastimero.

¡Qué irónico! El detective Son Goku podía resolver cualquier caso, sin importar su dificultad o la gravedad del asunto ¡Pero éste no era capaz de resolver su propia vida privada! La verdad es que era un desastre, todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con sus casos lo olvidaba fácilmente, era desordenado, despistado, a veces hablaba sin pensar… ¡Ahora sabía por qué nunca tenía suerte en relaciones de pareja! Bueno, en realidad a él nunca le importó mucho aquello. Había salido con algunas mujeres sólo por la insoportable insistencia de Krilin. ¡No que no le gustasen! ¡Claro que le gustaban las mujeres! Pero ninguna de las que había conocido le llamaba la atención, por lo menos no tanto como para tener una segunda cita, y mucho menos pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

En fin, sin más opción, y por culpa de su despiste, Goku tenía que resignarse a pasar esa noche sin cenar, y probablemente también sin dormir, ya que de seguro su estómago no lo dejaría en paz.

El detective volvió a la sala y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Disfrutando de su comodidad, se recostó en él, pensando en lo que aquella mujer, Amalia, había visto.

—Una sombra que parecía llevar puesta una capucha, trepó ágil y velozmente por los techos, hasta que desapareció entre los mismos… —meditó, repitiendo exactamente las palabras de la testigo— Me pregunto si habría pasado mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la policía a la escena del crimen. La _**s**_ _ **ignora**_ Amalia dijo recordar haber visto su reloj luego de haberse despertado a causa de los ruidos. Dijo que era aproximadamente medianoche. La policía debió haber llegado 10 minutos después… pero a mí me informaron del crimen cerca de las 2 de la mañana… ¿Por qué me avisaron tan tarde? Es decir, sé que últimamente no he estado pendiente de este caso, pero… aún así debieron avisarme enseguida. —cuestionaba en voz alta mientras su mano recorría toda su alborotada cabellera, desde su frente hasta su nuca.

Sin respuestas dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se hundió aún más en aquel cómodo sillón.

 _Bgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

—Mmm… lo que daría por un gran plato de comida china… —dijo en su ensueño mientras se le hacía agua la boca al imaginarse la deliciosa y gran cantidad de comida frente a él, aquella misma comida oriental que su abuelo le preparaba cuando era niño.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de aquella bonita y escandalosa mujer con la que se encontró en la comisaría, se le vino a la mente. Recordó su aroma… aquel delicioso aroma que jamás había olido en ninguna otra persona.

—¡Sin duda era ramen! ¡Estoy seguro! —afirmó recordando el análisis hecho por su nariz—. Aunque… de todos los ramen que he probado, ninguno olía como éste…

Cerró sus ojos para tratar de recordar mejor esa sensación que había sentido hacía tan sólo unas horas. No podía evitarlo, él amaba la comida y era todo un experto en identificar aromas y sabores. Y aquella mujer emanaba un aroma que no pasó desapercibido para su nariz. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió mientras recordaba aquel momento en que sus cuerpos habían estado tan cerca.

—Mmm… pero esa mujer… ¡Sí que olía muy bien...! ¡Y vaya que era gruñona! No tenía por qué haberme golpeado tan fuerte… —el pelinegro hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar la dolorosa bofetada—, un error lo tiene cualquiera… además… es muy bonita como para que ande poniendo cara de enojada, no debería hacerlo. —se decía así mismo con la imagen de las bellas curvas de Chichi fija en su cabeza.

Esto le resultó un tanto extraño ya que no recordaba haberse fijado en otras mujeres con el mismo interés y detalle. Recordó sus movimientos, su agitación, su espíritu de riña. Tenía tanta energía y ganas de pelear que podía leerse claramente en su lenguaje corporal. Por algún motivo que escapaba de su comprensión, aquello le resultó emocionante.

—¿¡Pero qué-!? —exclamó sobresaltado de repente, cuando notó la gran erección en su pantalón—, ¿¡Pero qué me pasa!? ¡S-Sólo opiné que tenía un buen cuerpo, es todo! Está bien, si, me llamó la atención su lado salvaje pero, ¡No era para ponerme así! —dijo sorprendido sin poder creer la repentina reacción de su propio cuerpo.

Goku sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquello que lo había excitado tanto.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco —dijo poniendo una mano en su cara—. Necesito despejar mi mente…

Sin quitar la mano de su rostro, abrió nuevamente los ojos y entre sus dedos, vio la botella de licor situada sobre la pequeña mesita de vidrio que se encontraba frente a él.

—¡Esto me va a ayudar! —dijo inclinándose para tomar la botella.

* * *

 _¡Crash!_

—¡Napa! ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —gritó la voz del sujeto detrás de él.

— _ **E-Excuse mua monsieur**_ Vegeta, se me gresbaló la caja. —se disculpó un hombre calvo, de negro bigote y con acento francés mientras observaba el desastre que había hecho.

—¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Estúpido! ¿¡Encima que nos falta mercadería tú te encargas de romper el resto!? —gruñó Vegeta al momento en que dejaba escapar una bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

—Ya te dije que se me gresbaló. ¡Es que… estas malditas cajas están pesadas! —se quejó levantando otra de las tantas cajas que había en el lugar.

—¡Deja de poner escusas patéticas! ¡No eres más que un inútil! ¡Ni para eso sirves! —dijo arrojando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con la suela de su zapato.

—¡Vegeta yo no soy ningún inútil!

—¡Entonces cierra la boca y sube las malditas cajas de vino al camión, antes de que yo mismo te la cierre! —gritó Vegeta perdiendo los estribos mientras pretendía volver a fumar— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó con el cigarro aún sin prender en su boca— ¡ _ **MERDA**_! ¡LA POLICÍA! —gritó desesperado el hombre de puntiagudo cabello, al oír las sirenas de las patrullas.

—¡P-Pero eso es imposible! ¿¡Cómo nos encontraron!? —preguntó Napa sorprendido y aterrado.

—¿¡Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo, sabandija!?

Ambos hombres arrojaron todo a su paso, y rápidamente se subieron al camión dispuestos a salir de allí a toda prisa.

—¡Napa! ¡Abre la puer-! —pero mientras daba la orden, el sujeto cuyo nombre es Vegeta se vio interrumpido al ver acatarse por sí sola la acción.

La gran puerta del galpón se abría lentamente revelando una oscura figura.

—¿Pero qué demonios?

Continuará.

* * *

Significados en español

 _ **V**_ _ **ietato entrare:**_ Prohibido pasar

 _ **¿Da capo?:**_ ¿De nuevo?

 _ **M**_ _ **ía casa:**_ Mí casa

 _ **bambino:**_ Niño

 _ **Io:**_ Yo

 _ **dormendo:**_ Durmiendo

 _ **Certo:**_ Cierto

 _ **D**_ _ **ormiva:**_ dormía

 _ **M**_ _ **ía abitazione:**_ Mí habitación

 _ **Buona notte:**_ Buenas noches

 _ **Ramen:**_ Comida japonesa que consiste en sopa de fideos de arroz, con pescado y verduras

 _ **Mío marito:**_ Mi marido

 _ **Figlio di puttana: Hijo de puta.**_

 _ **A**_ _ **more mío:**_ Amor mío

 _ **P**_ _ **arlas:**_ Hablas

 _ **Parlo**_ _ **:**_ Hablo

 _ **P**_ _ **uttana**_ _ **:**_ prostituta

 _ **A**_ _ **mmazzo**_ _ **:**_ Mato

 _ **Merda:**_ Mierda

 _ **Excuse mua, monsieur:**_ Discúlpeme, señor.


	6. Desesperación

N/A:

Hola a todos!

Siento mucho la tremenda demora! Realmente se me complicó en estos meses. Lo bueno es que ya he regresado y como una especie de compensación por mi ausencia y en gran parte como un agradecimiento por todos sus reviews, he hecho este capítulo más largo que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten y no se preocupen que la verdadera acción está por venir.

Discúlpenme nuevamente! Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! me han inspirado mucho para continuar!

* * *

 **De vacaciones en Venecia**

Capítulo 5: Desesperación

Sintió una calidez en su rostro y una leve brisa recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien y relajada... Aún continuaba dormida. Una bonita sonrisa permanecía esbozada en aquel rostro iluminado por el cálido sol de la mañana.

Podía oírse el canto de los pájaros y el suave desliz de las cortinas a causa de la brisa. Era un momento totalmente placentero, y si alguien hubiese estado contemplando aquella imagen, no dudaría en admitir que la pelinegra que yacía dormida sobre la cama, parecía un ángel.

De pronto, aquella paz y serenidad se vio interrumpida por el inesperado sonar del teléfono. Un timbre agudo y ensordecedor.

 _Riiiiiiiiiing_

—Mmm...

La pelinegra se volteó una o dos veces intentando recuperar la paz que había experimentado hacía tan sólo unos momentos. Pero fue inútil. Ese sonido era muy molesto como para ignorarlo.

Mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, Chichi abrió lentamente sus ojos y los cubrió con su brazo para protegerlos de la intensidad del sol, mientras intentaba descifrar de dónde provenía el molesto sonido.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era provocado por el teléfono de la habitación, torpe y soñolientamente se acercó hacia él y lo descolgó.

—¿Diga? —preguntó con voz suave y algo dormida.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Chichi simplemente colgó el teléfono y volvió a recostarse sobre su cama para intentar recuperar aquella armonía que había sentido. Pero tan pronto se recostó, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Por segunda vez, la morena se incorporó y lo atendió.

—¿Diga?

Nuevamente no hubo contestación del otro lado de la línea.

Colgó el teléfono y cuando estaba a punto de recostarse, éste volvió a sonar.

—¿Diga?

Permaneció con el tubo pegado a su oreja esperando escuchar una voz que nunca llegó. Lentamente volvió a colgar y casi al instante el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Para entonces, la pelinegra ya comenzaba a despabilarse, pero no le estaba gustando nada esta situación.

Atendió y el resultado fue el mismo de las veces anteriores.

—¿¡Quién es!? —preguntó ya comenzando a molestarse—¡Grrr! —gruñó al colgar fuertemente el teléfono.

Chi Chi se quedó observando fijamente el artefacto esperando a que éste volviese a sonar, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente desistió. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a su cama, pero al dar el primer paso...

 _Riiiiiiiiiing_

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco, miró por sobre su hombro con sus ojos entrecerrados y llenos de furia. Ya estaba harta.

—Grrrr ¡Ya deja de llamar!—gritó furiosa al atender la llamada.

—¿Ch- Chichi?

La pelinegra sustituyó su cara de enojo por una de sorpresa al oír la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Bu- Bulma? ¿Eres tú?

—Si, soy yo. Cielos, Chichi ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabes lo que me costó poder comunicarme a tu hotel? Anoche intenté llamar de nuevo a tu celular pero no contestabas. No supe más nada de tí. Me preocupé ¿sabes? —confesó su amiga.

—Bulma... no... es sólo que... ash. Sucedieron tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar —contestó la pelinegra con algo de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

—Verás... anoche... —la morena suspiró profundamente y luego prosiguió a relatar con velocidad—, me robaron mi bolso de mano, se destrozó mi celular, discutí con un idiota en la comisaría, no pude resolver nada de nada y encima ¡Estoy sin documentación!

Bulma abrió los ojos con asombro e incredulidad ante los hechos narrados por su amiga.

—¿Que sucedió qué?

—Lo que oyes. Fue un día terrible. Y ahora debo ir a la embajada y al consulado para tramitar mis documentos y pasaporte ¡Y no es todo! ¡Eso va a llevar tiempo y no puedo ir por ahí sin identificación! —decía la morena al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Calma Chichi, con ponerte así no lograrás nada —la tranquilizó su amiga—. Mira, ve a tramitar los documentos y no te preocupes por lo demás. Yo llegaré en unos días y te ayudaré con el resto ¿Si?

Ante lo dicho, la pelinegra se tranquilizó un poco. Había olvidado la gran influencia y contactos que Bulma tenía siendo la heredera de la prestigiosa Corporación Cápsula. Es cierto, era otro país y muchas cosas tendrían una mayor complicación, pero las habilidades diplomáticas de la peli-azul eran de admirar.

—De acuerdo, gracias Bulma —agradeció profundamente.

—Je, Je, no hay de qué —contestó guiñando un ojo a pesar de que su amiga no podía verla—. Tú sólo trata de relajarte y disfrutar tu estadía en ese maravilloso lugar. No dejes que un ladrón idiota arruine tus vacaciones ¿Si?... Oh... parece que tengo otra llamada entrando... ¡Rayos! ¡No se cansan de molestar! lo siento Chichi, debo atenderla, es importante.

—De acuerdo. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Seguiré tu consejo.

—¡Así me gusta, amiga! Debo colgar. Te llamo luego. Adiós.

—Adiós.

La pelinegra colgó el teléfono pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Hablar con su amiga le había dado ánimos y tenía planeado disfrutar el resto de sus vacaciones a pesar de todo.

—¡Muy bien Chichi! ¡Este día será mejor que el anterior! —se dijo así misma con determinación y ánimos.

* * *

 _Pum pum pum pum pum_ (golpeaban la puerta de manera insistente)

El detective tenía el sueño pesado, muy pesado. De modo que lo más probable era que estuvieran tocando la puerta desde ya hacía un rato para cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

Se encontraba recostado en el sillón. Intentó reincorporarse y al hacerlo dejó caer accidentalmente la botella vacía al suelo, rompiéndose esta en varios pedazos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de dolor. Si, la resaca era insoportable y el insistente golpeteo de la puerta no lo estaba haciendo más fácil.

—¡Gokuuu!

El detective oyó el llamado detrás de la puerta. Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrirla. Al hacerlo, vio a su amigo de pie y algo molesto.

—¡Hasta que abriste! ¡Llevo un rato tocando la puerta! Ya empezaba a dudar si en verdad estabas aquí.

—Krilin ¿Puedes hablar más bajo? El dolor de cabeza me está matando.

El calvito ingresó en el departamento de su amigo mientras este cerraba la puerta.

—¡Pero qué desastre! —comentó al notar el desorden del lugar. Caminaba con dificultad intentando no pisar nada que pudiera romperse—. Cielos Goku... ya te lo había dicho. Lo que tú necesitas es una linda chica que te ayude con todo este desorden. No entiendo cómo puedes vivir así —dijo lo último con los brazos en jarra mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, inspeccionando el desastroso lugar. Pilas de papeles desordenados, ropa desparramada por doquier, restos de comida, incluso habían pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo—. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

Goku se recostó nuevamente en el sillón y suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Sólo fueron unos tragos, Krilin. No te preocupes.

El calvito levantó una ceja y luego suspiró.

—Amigo, no sé lo que te sucede ¡Me preocupas! ¿Desde cuándo bebes solo? Y además... ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que me metiste? ¡El jefe casi me mata!

Ante esto, el detective lo miró sorprendido y con inocencia. No entendía a qué se refería su amigo.

—No pongas esa cara como si no lo supieras —dijo molesto—. Tremendo escándalo armó esa mujer. ¿Sabes lo que hizo luego de que te fueras? Presentó un sin fin de quejas hacia tí ¡Y con lujo de detalles! Todo el departamento está enterado de lo sucedido.

—¿Esa mujer? ¿Qué mu...? —Goku preguntó extrañado cuando de pronto la imagen de la bella morena y de las escenas de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente como un relámpago.

Entonces comprendió toda la situación y a lo que su amigo se refería. Estaba en un aprieto. Miró al policía soltando una risita nerviosa.

—Lo único que tenías que hacer era tomar su denuncia y listo ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que su caso no era de importancia? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? —preguntó incrédulo el calvito, acercándose a él.

—Vamos Krilin, tampoco fue para tanto... —dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¿¡Que no fue par tanto!? ¡Tengo suerte de que no me despidieran! ¿¡Y tú dices que no fue para tanto!?

—Lo siento... me-metí la pata —trató de disculparse el detective. Luego lo invadió una gran pena—. Es que... ya sabes que ese tipo de problemas me parecen nimiedades en comparación con los casos que suelo llevar, y esa mujer parecía tomárselo demasiado en serio. No sé, pero creo que me sentí un poco... molesto. De verdad lo siento, Krilin —dijo lo último realmente apenado.

El policía aún estaba molesto, pero al notar a su mejor amigo tan cabizbajo no pudo más que suspirar y resignarse. Después de todo, se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba...

—Ash, no es justo. Siempre te sales con la tuya... —dijo ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Ante este gesto, el detective sonrió triunfante—. Pero no creas que te librarás tan fácil. Me debes una grande, Goku. ¿Me oyes? ¡Una grande! —dijo lo último señalándolo con su dedo índice de manera acusadora.

—Je, je, _**va bene**_ , _**va bene**_. —contestó nervioso y con sus manos levantadas para tranquilizarlo.

Krilin estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su extraño estado de ánimo pero luego se retractó. Estaba casi seguro que se debía al aniversario de la muerte de su abuelo, el cuál estaba próximo.

—Uf, mejor ya vámonos o seré hombre muerto. El jefe me mandó a buscarte. Está echando humo... yo que tu me preparo. —dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo como si estuviese dándole las condolencias.

Goku tragó saliva con dificultad mientras ambos se disponían a dejar el lugar. Ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba con el viejo Roshi.

* * *

Chichi salió de la ducha renovada y con una gran sonrisa clavada en sus labios. Estaba decidida a pasar ese día estupendamente. De hecho, tal era su ánimo que estaba segura que pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones de forma fantástica. Incluso se había puesto un itinerario. En un papel anotó una lista con los restaurantes más destacados de Venecia. Los visitaría todos y probaría la especialidad que cada uno tenía. Esa era una buena forma de perfeccionar su gran habilidad y pasión, la cocina.

Era cierto que tendría que iniciar los trámites para los nuevos documentos, pero aún así, estaba determinada a que aquello no estropeara su buen humor.

Se dirigió hacia al armario aún con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Mientras decidía qué ropa ponerse, notó su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba a su lado. Lo miró por un momento y se sintió pícara. Dejó caer la única prenda que la cubría y se observó coquetamente.

Si, no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra mujer. Estaba segura que si se lo proponía, podía poner en apuros hasta al hombre más difícil de seducir.

 _Riiiiiiiiing_

La morena dio un brinco sobresaltada y, a una velocidad impresionante, recogió la toalla y se cubrió con ella completamente avergonzada. Del susto, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras este se inflaba y desinflaba velozmente producto de su agitación.

—¿¡Qué-!?¿¡Quién-!? —preguntó incoherente y desconcertada observando hacia todos lados.

Pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que el sonido era provocado por el teléfono y se tranquilizó. Suspiró con alivio sintiéndose una completa tonta por haberse asustado.

—¿Diga? —preguntó al atender—. ¿...Hola?

Tras no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió colgar. Enseguida el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¿Diga? —preguntó nuevamente. Pero del otro lado de la línea nadie contestó— ¿Bulma, eres tú? ¿...Hola?

Aguardó un momento esperando a que alguien hablara, más esto nunca sucedió. Colgó y casi al instante éste volvió a sonar.

Chichi frunció el ceño. Levantó el tubo y se lo llevó a la oreja, esta vez sin decir nada. No era capaz de escuchar ningún sonido de su supuesto interlocutor, lo que la llevó a pensar que había un error con el interno de su habitación. Colgó nuevamente.

—Tendré que informar que esta cosa funciona mal. —se dijo así misma mientras observaba el teléfono que ya comenzaba a sonar de nuevo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. En cualquier otra ocasión habría perdido la paciencia enseguida, pero se había propuesto que nada afectara su buen humor, así que no se dejaría arrastrar por las circunstancias.

Se vistió, peinó su sedoso cabello y comenzó a maquillarse con toda la paciencia que tenía almacenada, intentando ignorar el sonido molesto.

—Vaya... parece que ya lo solucionaron —comentó cuando el sonido finalmente cesó.

Mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo de su tocador, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento y sonreír con satisfacción ante el resultado que estaba logrando. Realmente estaba muy bella, lo que pronto e inesperadamente la llevó a preguntarse... ¿Y si Bulma tenía razón? ¿Y si conocía a alguien en aquella hermosa ciudad? ¿Alguien... especial?

Chichi sacudió tales pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a reírse de sí misma.

—Jajaja ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¿Conocer a alguien especial? Con lo único que me he topado en esta ciudad es con un desagradable ladrón —dijo riendo divertida de su absurda forma de pensar.

Entonces, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el policía, mejor dicho, hacia el apuesto y desesperante detective que había logrado sacarla de quicio. Se sorprendió de volver a pensar en él. Pero tuvo que admitirlo, la había impactado con aquella encantadora sonrisa de niño, con aquella aparente inocencia... ¡Y por supuesto que no se había olvidado de su escultural y sexy cuerpo! Era tan guapo... incluso su cara de confusión lo hacía ver tan inocente y tierno... ¡Pero no! ¡Todo aquello era sólo una fachada! ¡No era más que un hombre manipulador, mentiroso y grosero!

Mientras su mente se mantenía entretenida con el apuesto y descarado detective, tomó su labial rojo y lo presionó cuidadosamente contra sus labios. Pero cuando iba por la mitad de una perfecta aplicación, el teléfono volvió a sonar, y la cara de la pelinegra, de repente, tenía una línea roja que comenzaba en sus labios y finalizaba en su pómulo derecho.

Chichi se volteó furiosa hacia el aparato y entrecerró sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia el mismo, gruñó con ímpetu y lo desconectó de un tirón.

—¡Hum! ¿Quién le gana a quién? —dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando levemente el mentón con una sonrisa triunfante.

Alegre por su primera victoria del día, la turista se arregló el maquillaje y se dirigió hacia el comedor del hotel para tomar su tan ansiado desayuno. En el camino, se topó con el empleado que la había ayudado con su equipaje.

— _ **Buongiorno, signorina**_ Mao —saludó Muzio, al verla pasar por su lado, en el hall.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y encantadora.

— _ **Buongiorno,**_ Muzio. —pronunció para luego seguir su camino.

El empleado sorprendido, se ruborizó ligeramente al recibir su saludo. Pensó que la mujer era muy bella cuando mostraba su faceta encantadora. La cual, sin duda era muy diferente a la que había visto la noche anterior... la de una desquiciada.

—Ah, por cierto... —dijo la morena al detenerse de pronto—, al parecer el teléfono de mi habitación no funciona muy bien. ¿Podrían revisarlo?

—¡Enseguida! —contestó velozmente, aún con el ligero rubor es su rostro.

Chichi le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y emprendió rumbo al comedor, pensando en qué elegiría para degustar en su primer desayudo veneciano.

* * *

Al entrar en la comisaría, pudo notar la caótica situación. ¿Desde cuándo habían tantas personas allí? Sabía que había iniciado la temporada alta, pero el lugar era un desastre. No sólo habían policías, también delincuentes, familiares y más civiles presentando denuncias o quejas. Todos sus compañeros estaban bastante atareados por lo visto.

—Krilin ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? —preguntó —. No recuerdo haber visto un alboroto así desde hace un tiempo.

El calvito lo miró con reproche.

—Eso es porque estás tan metido en tu oficina que nunca te enteras de los escándalos. Estamos en temporada alta ¿recuerdas?

Goku iba a defenderse ante el comentario de su amigo cuando de pronto sintió que su brazo chocó bruscamente contra el de otro. Estaba a punto de disculparse con aquel hombre cuando algo en él llamó su atención. Tenía puntiagudo cabello negro y a pesar de su baja estatura, poseía un semblante intimidante. Incluso creyó sentir un aura amenazante provenir de él. Su presencia era imponente y altanera. Notó que estaba esposado y era escoltado por un policía.

El sujeto gruñó amenazadoramente y parecía como si estuviese a punto de soltarle un insulto, pero en cuanto miró al detective a la cara, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Por alguna razón, parecía algo... sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos, su expresión cambió a una de seriedad absoluta.

Goku no estaba seguro de qué era, pero había algo en este sujeto que lo diferenciaba del resto de los delincuentes con los que había tratado anteriormente. Eso le decía su instinto, y este nunca le fallaba. Eso era lo que lo hacía destacar en la materia y por lo que siempre lograba tener éxito en su trabajo. Instinto. Sólo le había bastado un momento para notar que el hombre que ahora se encontraba a su lado no era un maleante común y corriente.

Ambos sostenían fijamente la mirada uno sobre el otro. El ambiente se había puesto tenso y parecía como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiese ralentizado. Como si nada de lo que pasaba alrededor importara más que el estar alerta, en ese momento, frente a la persona que mantenían bajo su analítica mirada.

«¿Quién es este tipo?» se preguntó el detective con un extraño presentimiento.

Pronto, el ajetreo del lugar lo trajo de vuelta. Recordó a Krilin caminando delante suyo y se dispuso a seguirlo mientras despegaba lentamente la mirada de aquel extraño personaje. Tras haber dado unos pasos, su oído captó un leve sonido, ¿era una... risa?. Goku se volteó y observó extrañado cómo aquel sujeto que ahora le daba la espalda, se reía en voz baja. A continuación, éste ladeó su cabeza y miró al detective de soslayo esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad y triunfo.

—¡Apresúrate Goku! No quiero hacer enojar al jefe más de lo que ya está. —dijo Krilin unos pasos más adelante que él.

Tras un último vistazo, el detective continuó su rumbo dejando atrás al extraño sujeto.

* * *

Exhausta. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla en aquel momento. Chichi estaba completamente exhausta. El día no había estado transcurriendo como lo esperaba. Luego de salir del hotel, la mayor parte del tiempo lo había desperdiciado en la embajada y en el consulado intentando resolver el tema de su documentación. Tuvo que dar mil vueltas, ir y venir constantemente de un lado a otro gracias a la maldita burocracia que era absurda e innecesariamente complicada, según la pelinegra.

Su vista se posó sobre el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

—Al menos conseguí algo —dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

A pesar de haber conseguido una constancia que acredite su identidad, se sentía derrotada. Le habían aclarado que el trámite para su pasaporte tardaría algunos días, por lo que tendría que esperar.

—Claro... esperar... —masculló en un tono irritado—. Yo tengo que esperar. Tengo que esperar en la fila, esperar a ser atendida, esperar a que el empleado de tesorería termine su horario de almuerzo, ¡Esperar, esperar, esperar! ¡Hum! Pero bien que ellos requieren todo YA para poder iniciar un simple papeleo...

—Siguiente —dijo la voz de una mujer interrumpiendo su desahogo de quejas.

La bella turista se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla para ser atendida.

Tras el robo de su bolso, el cual implicaba que le habían quitado también todas sus tarjetas de crédito, se había visto obligada a retirar dinero de su cuenta bancaria. Había dejado guardada una reserva en el equipaje de su hotel en caso de emergencia, y por esto estaba agradecida de su buen sentido común y capacidad de prevención. Aún así, debía retirar de su cuenta si es que quería sobrevivir en aquella ciudad por el resto de sus vacaciones, o al menos, hasta tener los documentos para regresar a su país.

— _ **Buon**_ _ **asera**_. Quisiera retirar dinero de mi cuenta. —pidió la morena mientras le entregaba el único papel que por el momento, constataba su identidad.

— _ **Buon**_ _ **asera**_ _ **signorina**_... Mao —contestó al leer su nombre en el papel— ¿Prefiere retirar el monto en euros o en yuanes?

—En euros, por favor.

La empleada del banco procedió a ingresar los datos en su computadora de manera veloz, como era su costumbre.

—Muy bien, a continuación le pediré me indique el monto que desea reti... un momento... —comentó extrañada mientras observaba el monitor. Luego posó su vista en Chichi—. Pero... _**si**_ _ **gnorina**_... usted no dispone de dinero alguno en su cuenta.

La cara de la pelinegra se llenó de asombro y espanto.

—¿¡Cómo!?

* * *

—¿¡Suspendido!? —exclamó el detective alarmado— P-Pero jefe ¿No cree que está exagerando?

—Te lo advertí, Goku. No me dejas más remedio que suspenderte por tiempo indeterminado— contestó el anciano de espaldas al detective.

—¡Pero jefe, no puede suspenderme! ¡Estoy muy cerca de-

—Estás muy cerca de arruinar todo aquello por lo que has trabajado tanto. —lo interrumpió—¿Acaso quieres que te despida?

—Pero es que sólo fue un malentendido... —trató de excusarse. No entendía por qué todo el mundo tomaba con tanta importancia lo sucedido.

—¿¡Malentendido!? —dijo el anciano al mismo tiempo que se volteaba furioso y le mostraba la mano marcada en su mejilla colorada—¿¡Esto te parece un malentendido, muchacho tonto!?

Goku se inclinó hacia atrás sorprendido y asustado. No podía creer que aquella mujer se atreviera a golpear a su jefe, así como también lo había hecho con él. ¡Sí que tenía agallas!

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —continuó el anciano— ¡Estás suspendido y es mi decisión final! Serás informado cuando decida reincorporarte —finalizó con severidad mientras volteaba hacia la ventana y juntaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Cabizbajo, el detective se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir, le echó una última mirada a su jefe, sintiendo una gran culpa por haberlo decepcionado.

* * *

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos de que Goku había abandonado la oficina, cuando de pronto, por la misma puerta apareció un Krilin muy agitado.

—¡Jefe, no puede suspender a Goku! —exclamó eufórico— ¡Sé que cometió un error pero no fue su intención, además-

—¡Krilin! —lo interrumpió, dándole una severa mirada.

El calvito tragó saliva asustado.

—P-Pero es que...

Roshi suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó—. No tiene por qué enterarse todo el departamento.

Krilin obedeció y luego se quedó expectante ante lo que su jefe iba a decir.

—El aniversario de la muerte de Son Gohan está muy próximo y no me cabe duda que los errores de Goku son a causa de ello. Siempre se distrae demasiado en esta época. Ciertamente, el incidente de anoche no fue más que una excusa, ya que planeaba suspenderlo de todas formas. Es una época dura para él. Necesita alejarse un poco de todo esto y meditar tranquilo.

—Pero... ¿Está seguro de esto, jefe? —preguntó no muy convencido—. Dudo mucho que Goku se quede de brazos cruzados.

—Conozco muy bien a Goku. —dijo observando a través de la ventana a su alumno que abandonaba la comisaría algo cabizbajo—. Yo continué con su crianza luego de la muerte de Gohan. Sé que no descansará hasta descubrir lo que sucedió. Pero en estos momentos, necesita mantenerse alejado de los archivos y de todo este caos. Es lo mejor para él, tiene que aclarar su mente.

El policía observó a su jefe y luego fijó su vista en la ventana, esperando que todo se solucionaría de alguna forma para su amigo.

* * *

No podía creerlo. ¡No quería creerlo! ¿Cómo un simple ladrón de bolsos había llegado a vaciar todas sus cuentas? ¡Era increíble! ¡Además de que tan sólo había pasado un día! ¿Cómo procedió tan rápido y cómo fue que logró semejante cometido con lo que ella creía, era poca información? Si. Era descabellado pensar que ese simple, inmundo y descarado ladrón había sido el responsable de todo aquello. Pero era la única explicación que Chichi le encontraba.

Sentía que todo su buen humor y determinación de pasar su día estupendamente, se habían ido por la borda tras enterarse de aquello.

Resignada, se dirigió nuevamente al hotel. Allí podría llamar a Bulma o a su padre y contarles todo lo sucedido. Podría pedirles ayuda.

Se detuvo pensativa frente a la recepción. Su padre... ¿Cómo estaría su padre? No había hablado con él desde que puso un pie en Venecia, mejor dicho... no había hablado con él desde que habían discutido.

Suspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. ¡Ella no tenía la culpa! Y no tenía por qué seguir soportando todo aquello. Necesitaba tanto alejarse de todos esos problemas que apenas ganó el concurso, sin dudarlo se tomó las vacaciones.

Su semblante se suavizó tras un momento. A pesar de todo, estaba preocupada por él y en el fondo se sentía culpable por haberse ido sin reconciliarse. Volvió a suspirar. Tenía que llamarlo, pero hacerlo significaba contarle sobre el robo y no quería preocuparlo. Y conociendo a su padre, vaya que se preocuparía. Chichi era consciente de su situación, por supuesto. Todo había tomado un nuevo giro y se había complicado, pero aún así...

— _ **Buon**_ _ **asera**_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, _**signorina**_...? —habló el recepcionista interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La morena frunció el ceño ante el hombre que no recordaba su nombre, pero enseguida se deshizo de su semblante. Después de todo, había demasiada gente alojada en ese hotel como para recordar el nombre de todos los huéspedes.

—Mao, Chichi Mao —respondió—. Estoy hospedada en la suite 81.

— ** _Sono spiacente_** ** _ **signorina**_** , no hay nadie alojado con ese nombre. —respondió el hombre, tras un momento de búsqueda en su computadora.

Chichi se sorprendió ante las palabras del recepcionista.

—¿Cómo dice?

— _ **Mi dispiace**_ , pero le repito que en el registro de huéspedes no hay nadie con ese nombre.

—¿¡Cómo que no hay nadie con ese nombre!? ¡Soy yo! ¡Chichi Mao! ¡Estoy alojada desde ayer! —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Claramente hay un error en su base de datos.

—No hay tal error, _**signorina**_. Quizás se confundió de hotel.

—¿¡Qué me confundí de hotel!? ¿¡Acaso es una broma!? —se exasperó. Luego se volteó hacia el hombre que justo pasaba por allí—. ¡Muzio! ¡Tú me recuerdas! ¿cierto? Llevaste mi equipaje a la habitación, ¡Incluso hablamos esta mañana!

El botones se detuvo tenso de pies a cabeza ante la amenazante mujer.

— _ **Scusi**_ _**signorina**_ , ha-hay muchos huéspedes alojados. La verdad es que no... la recuerdo.

Chichi entró en shock ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie la recordara y que al mismo tiempo desapareciera de la base de datos? ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Pronto, salió del estado de shock y comenzó a temblar de la ira. Agarró a Muzio por el cuello de su chaqueta y acercó su rostro al de él amenazadoramente.

—¿¡Cómo que no me recuerdas!? —gruñó furiosa y con una mirada llena de fuego.

Muzio comenzó a temblar notoriamente.

—¡Seguridad! —llamó el recepcionista.

Enseguida dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron y con gran esfuerzo separaron a la mujer del empleado que estaba a punto de morir en sus manos.

* * *

—¿Hola?

—¡Bulma! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

—Chichi, cálmate ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh Bulma, nadie... ¡Nadie me recuerda!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con que nadie te recuerda?

—¡Nadie en el hotel me recuerda! ¡Y tampoco aparezco en los registros! ¡Es... es como si nunca hubiese estado allí! Bulma, algo extraño está sucediendo ¡Es una pesadilla!

—Espera, espera. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices —contestó la peliazul— ¿Dices que no apareces en los registros del hotel? No es para alarmarse. Debe ser un error con su base de datos. Ya ha sucedido antes.

—No es sólo eso ¡Nadie en el hotel me recuerda tampoco!

—Bueno... llevas tan sólo 1 día allí, Chichi. El que nadie te recuerde en un lugar donde se hospedan cientos de personas todos los días, no me sorprende.

—¡N-No lo entiendes Bulma! ¡No son sólo ellos, es todo! No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Chichi, debes tranquilizarte.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!? ¡Estoy en un país extranjero, totalmente sola, indocumentada, sin dinero y encima hablándote desde un maldito teléfono público porque me acabo de quedar en la calle!

—¿¡En la calle!? Pero... tienes algo de dinero ¿cierto? Busca otro hotel y hospédate allí hasta que sepamos bien qué hacer.

—¡No puedo! ¡No tengo un centavo! —dijo desesperada— ¡Vaciaron todas mis cuentas, Bulma! No sé cómo lo hicieron ni quién, pero lo han logrado! ¡Y el dinero de reserva lo tenía en la habitación del hotel, pero cuando les exigí que me dejaran ir a buscar mi equipaje se negaron aludiendo a que yo nunca había estado allí! Estoy sin nada, apenas con la ropa que tengo puesta y... ¡Y este inútil y estúpido papel que no me sirve para nada! —comenzó a abollar el papel con sus manos, mientras lágrimas de ira descendían por sus mejillas.

La peliazul no sabía qué decirle. Su amiga estaba desesperada y en un verdadero aprieto. Si era cierto todo lo que le decía, algo muy extraño estaba pasando a su alrededor, y ese algo se estaba tornando peligroso. Eran demasiadas casualidades juntas.

—Tienes que hablar con la policía. —finalmente dijo.

—¡No! No confío en ellos, son unos incompetentes.

—¡Chichi, no seas testaruda! ¿Qué no ves lo peligroso de la situación? Si estas no son casualidades como dices, entonces estás en la mira de alguien.

La morena permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras que le dio su amiga. No confiaba en la policía luego de lo que había sucedido, pero parecían ser su única opción.

Bulma volvió a meditar el asunto por un momento. Quizás Chichi tenía razón y esto requería de mayor discreción.

—De acuerdo, espera. Tengo una idea. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos. De hecho, creo que es el mejor para este tipo de problemas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curiosa.

—Son Goku. Es un detective muy famoso y confiable.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, y además me debe un favor. No se negará. —dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras observaba la pequeña caja que contenía las esferas.

La morena escuchó el sonido que indica el fin próximo de la llamada.

—¡Se me acaba el tiempo de llamada! —dijo desesperadamente mientras intentaba buscar más monedas en su bolsillo. Al hacerlo, una tarjeta que tenía en el mismo se calló al suelo. Chichi la observó y la recogió rápidamente con una idea en mente— ¡Bulma! Búscame en el restaurante Kame House.

—¿Kame House? —preguntó la peliazul extrañada— ¿Y eso dónde- _pup_ , _pup_ , _pup_.

Chichi no pudo seguir escuchando a su amiga. Su voz había sido reemplazada por el tono repetitivo del teléfono. Suspiró mientras colgaba.

Levantó la vista al cielo vislumbrando las oscuras nubes que se avecinaban como una especie de mensaje premonitorio y poco alentador.

—Espero que Lunch pueda ayudarme.

Continuará.

* * *

Significados en español

 **Signorina:** Señorita.

 **B** **uon** **giorno** **:** Buenos días.

 **V** **a bene:** De acuerdo.

 **B** **uon** **asera** **:** Buenas tardes.

 **Sono spiacente:** Lo siento (formalmente).

 ** **Mi dispiace:**** Lo siento.

 ** **Scusi:**** Disculpe.


End file.
